


in the forest under the trees

by apurochi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apurochi/pseuds/apurochi
Summary: eren belonged to the wild.





	

"I trust you." he said it before he could process it. eren had looked right through him then: jean would always remember that. there was no taking it back now that it was out in the open and obviously, embarrassingly true.

eren slunk down and jean watched him, lithe and focused and _silent,_ the eren from training camp, the boy he envied. jean felt a chill of childish shame as eren undid the flap of his pants for him, revealing his cock to the open air. the word felt dirty in his mind, jagged and blunt, alarming like eren's hands on his bare skin.

if prompted, jean wouldn't have pegged eren as the sensitive type, or as particularly sensual or alluring. he'd been jealous of him, yes, but what he saw in the barracks was a wiry, honest kid. someone you wanted to root for. it'd made him angry that he couldn't inspire the same feeling, that all he could do was try to resist as people flocked to eren's unwavering will. now that he knew the extent of his resolve, it was surreal to see him like this, serious and sober, intent on fulfilling his useless request.

eren grabbed jean's dick, still half-limp from nervousness. the amusement in eren's eyes was clear as day, but at least he was considerate enough to keep the smile from showing up on his face. with another warm jolt in his chest, jean thought of how it wouldn't matter when eren's mouth would be too busy to form any expression. he was pulled back into the moment by eren's hands tugging at him, gently bringing him to life and making him exhale after having held his breath for so long he didn't even realize. it felt good, in a strange way that didn't at all match the way he did it to himself, and even though he hated to admit it, just the sight of eren in front of him turned him on more than any image he could half-conjure while hidden away in his sleeping bag.

as he realized that, jean noticed he was fully erect and that eren was stroking him at a faster pace, basically pumping pre-cum out of his cock with every movement of his hands. eren leaned his face forward again and kissed the shaft of jean's dick, kissed again, opening his mouth a little more and lingering a little longer, and jean could barely contain himself as he felt him plant his tongue on him in a smooth, graceful transition. even though he was fucked up and trembling under him, jean still found the time to wonder where eren had even learned to go at a dick like that. maybe it was just instinctive; eren was practically a wild animal, and the notion would've struck him as hilarious if he hadn't been completely at his mercy from how good it felt. jean could hear the squelch of eren's palms, could feel his breath ghost over him as he lined his lips up with the tip of his cock. eren wrapped his mouth around the head and sucked gently at it, leaving jean squirming in an attempt to hold his noises in. he had no idea what kind of sounds he was capable of making in this situation and didn't care to find out, lest he lose another scrap of dignity in front of his friend.

his friend. his mind tried to wrap itself around the mixture of fondness and lust it was feeling, not quite calling it love but struggling to come up with anything else. whatever the answer, jean knew that the flush in his cheeks wasn't just from eren jerking him off.

eren had taken more of his cock in his mouth, bobbing his head in slow, shallow motions. he lapped at the tip again before running his tongue down the length of the shaft he hadn't reached yet with his mouth. jean wondered if he was enjoying himself, feeling a pang of guilt for being unable to do anything for him, or move at all from the embarrassment. eren's mouth on him was soft, and he'd gone a little deeper, making jean's whole body quiver. as a reflex, he went to put his hands on eren's head and wondered if he'd made a mistake in doing so, but eren didn't stop or show discomfort, which made jean's heart beat quicker than it had been.

"wait," he said, and the way eren looked up at him, the way he made his way smoothly up to his lips without jean having to say anything else sent another shock up jean's spine. eren's lips were slick and shiny and parted, and jean closed the distance on impulse, before he had the time to think too hard about it and stop himself somehow.

eren sighed into his mouth and jean felt hands clutch at the fabric of his shirt, the smell of sweat and cum and eren's breath intense and present, now that jean could taste himself on eren's tongue. the kiss was soft and messy, and confirmed for jean the feelings he could never let go of. he was eren's now, belonged to him as much as himself, but eren belonged to the wild.

eren ran his tongue across jean's lips and made his way back down, lapping, kissing, sucking like he couldn't contain himself and jean felt his chest tighten as he came and watched eren gulp it down like a last meal.

***

"how did you even know how to do that?" jean felt stupid for asking, but he really, really wanted to know.

"I've thought about it a lot before, I guess."

jean didn't press on whether the thoughts had been about him. "maybe I can try it too sometime," jean said instead.

eren just grinned at him. "well, you've cleared the biggest hurdle, haven't you? now I guess you know the taste of dick in your mouth."

"you're so annoying." jean kissed him again, because he felt like he could.


End file.
